rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle is an upcoming crossover tag team fighting game consisting of characters from the licensed fighting games series which Project BB Team is involved in: Arc System Works' own BlazBlue, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, French-Bread's Under Night In-Birth and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled web animation RWBY. The character art for this game is drawn by Higuchi Konomi who previously worked as a character designer for the XBlaze series.Game character designer confirmed for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Playable Characters It is confirmed that there will be 20 default characters and 20 DLC characters, totaling of 40 characters.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201801/13149729.html ''RWBY'' *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna (Free DLC) *Yang Xiao Long (Free DLC) ''BlazBlue'' *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Rachel Alucard *Hazama *Noel Vermillion *Azrael *Iron Tager *Makoto Nanaya *Nu-13 *Es ''Persona 4 Arena'' *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi ''Under Night In-Birth'' *Hyde *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, two dimensional, tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. Development Before BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle' s reveal, Rooster Teeth teased the possibility of a RWBY fighting game being revealed at Evo 2017 on their Twitter account.RoosterTeam Twitter account During the Evolution Championship Series, it was announced that Ruby Rose is going to be in a crossover fighting game created by Arc Systems Works and will include characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In Birth and RWBY. The game is set to be released in 2018.Arc System Works YouTube Channel A demo of Ruby in the game was tweeted by Gray Haddock on October 3rd, 2017. On October 6th, 2017, Arc Systems Works released an early demo gameplay trailer of the crossover fighting game featuring the seven then-confirmed playable characters.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On October 15th, 2017, Weiss Schnee was confirmed to be in the crossover fighting game in the second character introduction trailer of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. The game will be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Steam.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On January 13th, 2018, Blake Belladonna was confirmed to be in a crossover fighting game as one of 20 confirmed DLC characters on the Arc System Works Fighting Game Award 2017 show for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. The game will be released on May 31th, 2018 in Japan and June 5th, 2018 in North America. Shoryuken On February 7th, 2017, Blake along with Yang are confirmed to be free DLC characters on the EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle.EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer Downloadable Content It been announced by Arc System Works that the 20 DLC characters can be purchased as a pack called "Additional Character-in-One Pack”. The download code for the pack will be included in the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Limited Box.Shoryuken News about the launch date and DLC characters announcement Gallery Images BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (Logo).png|Early Logo Cross Tag Battle (Character Select).jpg|Character Select BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_updated.jpg|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle promotional material BlazBlue Cross Tag Batlle Art.jpg|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle art cover Trailers BLAZBLUE CROSS TAG BATTLE Teaser Trailer 「BLAZBLUE CROSS TAG BATTLE」Play Movie BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Character Introduction Trailer 2 EVOLUTION 2018 - Road to Las Vegas（Evo 2018 メインタイトル選出記念映像）|ASW Fighting Game Award 2017/EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer Screenshots ''Cross Tag Battle'' Teaser Trailer BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle teaser trailer 00001.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle teaser trailer 00002.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle teaser trailer 00003.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Teaser image.jpg 'Cross Tag Battle Play Movie Trailer' BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle play movie trailer 00004.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle play movie trailer 00006.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle play movie trailer 00008.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle play movie trailer 00013.png 'Cross Tag Battle Character Introduction Trailer #2' BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Character Introduction 02 00004.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Character Introduction 02 00003.png BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Character Introduction 02 00005.png 'Arc System Works Fighting Game Award 2017/EVO 2018' BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle ASW Fighting Game Award 2017 00001.jpg BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle ASW Fighting Game Award 2017 00002.jpg BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle ASW Fighting Game Award 2017 00003.jpg BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Team RWBY silhouettes.png EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer 00001.jpg References Trivia *Due to RWBY being a North American production, RWBY characters start out with speaking in English as their default language voice instead of Japanese. **Originally, RWBY side is the only one to have dual audios between English and Japanese set for their characters, until it is confirmed on Arc System Works' Twitch livestream that the characters from each of three other series asides from RWBY will also have an English dub. Links *Official Website *BlazBlue Offical Twitter Category:Video Games